Erebor
Prolog Inspektor Lestrade von Scotland Yard sah sich im Stadthaus des Marquis von Clevewood um. Keine Einbruch spuren. Außer einigen Kratzern neben den Safe. Der Marquis selbst lief nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. "Sie haben nichts bemerkt? Kein Geräusch. Nichts war anders, als sonst?" "Nein, gar nichts." Der Inspektor blieb ruhig. "Meine Leute werden alles nach Spuren absuchen. Bitte geben sie mir eine vollständige Liste der Gäste, die heute Abend anwesend waren. Auch von denen, die früher gegangen, oder gar nicht erst gekommen sind." Thorin saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und las die Morgenzeitung. Die Nachricht über den Diebstahl im Hause des Marquis ließ ihn etwas lächeln. Alles war nach Plan verlaufen und die armen Kinder, die ausgebeutet worden waren, konnten mit dem Geld wesentlich mehr anfangen, als dieser Mann. Ja, er selbst war auch sehr wohlhabend, aber er spendete Teile seines Vermögens an diejenigen, die das Geld mehr brauchten, als er selbst. Ihm wurde Wohlstand in die Wiege gelegt als Nachkomme einer Familie, die schon seit vielen Generationen als Goldschmiede tätig waren. Andere hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt wie er. Dis kam ins Arbeitszimmer ihres Bruders, wie immer dachte sie nicht daran anzuklopfen. "Hier ist dein Kaffee. Etwas spannendes in der Zeitung?" Thorin sah zu seiner Schwester auf. "Danke für den Kaffee", sagte er und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. "Nur, dass Marquis von Clevewood gestern bestohlen wurde. Nichts von großer Bedeutung. Er wird es verkraften können." Man konnte heraushören, dass er nicht viel von diesem Mann hielt. Dis rückte ihre Lesebrille zu recht und schaute schon wieder auf das Dokument, das sie gerade aus dem Alt-Hebräischen übersetzt. "Marquis von Clevewood? Marquis von Clevewood... Da war doch etwas.. Ach ja.. Seit ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten wartet ein Mann von Scotland Yard auf dich. Er will dich wohl befragen." Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt, weil...?", fragte er, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, um den Inspektor zu begrüßen. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verzögerung. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte in mein Arbeitszimmer. Dort können wir ungestört sprechen." Er lächelte den Inspektor an, obgleich ihm ein wenig widerstrebte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte scheinbar herumschnüffeln, aber er würde so oder so nichts finden. Er zog vielleicht im Hintergrund die Fäden, aber nur selten war er wirklich direkt an etwas beteiligt, das "Erebor" durchführte. Dis hatte sich eine Lupe vom Schreibtisch ihres Bruders genommen und die Brille hoch geschoben. "Ich erzähle es dir erst jetzt, weil dieser hochinteressante Text.Oh.. Du kennst den Inspektor ja schon. Warum fragst du dann" Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Büro. Greg, so hieß der Inspektor, hob die Augenbraue und sah der Frau kurz nach. "Kein Problem. Wir reden ja jetzt." Er nahm auf dem angebotenen Stuhl platz. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, wenn ich gleich zum Thema komme. Sie waren gestern Abend Gast beim Marquis of Clevewood" Thorin setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. "Ja, das war ich. Es geht also um den gestrigen Einbruch. Ich habe schon davon gelesen", sagte er und verzog keine Miene. "Sie werden eine Weile zu tun haben, wenn sie jeden Gast befragen möchten. Der Marquis ist nicht gerade für Feiern im kleinen Kreis bekannt." Ein bisschen überheblich war dieser Thorin Durin ja schon. "Das ist richtig, aber lassen sie es ruhig meine Sorge sein. Es ist sehr praktisch, dass ich bei Scotland Yard nicht alleine bin." Er holte sein Notizbuch aus der Manteltasche. "Von wann bis wann waren sie auf der Feier?" "Ich war von 20 Uhr, dem Beginn der Feier bis kurz vor Mitternacht dort", antwortete Thorin und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Und nein, mir ist nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen und ich kann auch nicht sagen, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Es gab zu viele auf dieser Feier, die Interesse an dem Vermögen des Maquis hätten." Er wurde nicht das erste Mal verhört. Er war bei den meisten Feiern anwesend, bei denen "Erebor" zugeschlagen hatte, aber ihm war nie etwas nachzuweisen. Er lächelte den Inspektor an und bot ihm etwas von dem Gebäck an, das sein Freund Bilbo ihm gebacken hatte. Er war so ein lieber Kerl, aber er wurde von seinem Chef immer wieder ausgebeutet. Genau deswegen hatte Thorin "Erebor" aufleben lassen. Greg seufzte. Gut sah er ja aus, dieser Thorin, aber er war neunmalklug. Und das konnte Greg gar nicht ausstehen. Moment mal, hatte er eben von Thorin als gutaussehend gedacht? Lieber auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. "Oh, ein Profi. Offenbar kommen sie häufiger mit den Gesetz in Berührung." Thorin schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde einfach zu häufig zu die Feiern der Reichen und Bekannten eingeladen. Das kommt davon, wenn man all den Schmuck herstellt, den ihre Frauen tragen", sagte er und nahm sich einen Keks. "Aber fahren Sie ruhig fort, wenn Sie noch weitere Fragen haben, Herr Inspektor." Greg holte ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Jackentasche. Bevor er es auf Thorins Schreibtisch ausbreitete, sah er ihn fragend an. "Darf ich?" Thorin lächelte. "Natürlich", erwiderte er und schob einige Dinge zur Seite, damit der Inspektor Platz hatte. "Ich möchte schließlich die Polizei nicht bei der Arbeit behindern", fügte er noch schmunzelnd hinzu. Greg runzelte die Stirn, während er das Papier, ein Grundriss des Anwesens des Marquis, auf den Tisch legte. Dann lehnte er sich auf den Stuhl zurechte. "Machen sie sich über mich bzw. die Arbeit der Polizei lustig?" Thorin legte den Kopf schief. "Hören Sie mich lachen, Herr Inspektor?", fragte er lächelnd und blickte dann auf den Plan. "Was wollen Sie mir denn zeigen?" Bilbo hatte währenddessen seine Schicht beendet und brachte ein paar Leckereien für Thorin zu seinem Haus, zusammen mit einer Nachricht von einem seiner... Mitarbeiter von Erebor. Nur Bilbo vertraute er den Nachrichtenaustausch an. Er wusste, er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. "Herr Durin, ihr ganzes Auftreten verrät mir, dass sie die Arbeit der Polizei nicht ernstnehmen. Es mag sie amüsieren, aber Raub ist ein ernsthaftes Verbrechen. Nicht selten enden solche Einbrüche tödlich. Ich will ihnen auch nichts zeigen. Sie sollen auf dem Plan markieren, wo im Haus sie am Abend waren." Thorin betrachtete den Plan kurz und deutete dann auf eine Stelle. "Die meiste Zeit war ich im Hauptsaal", fing er an und deutete auf eine andere Stelle. "Auf der Toilette war ich und", deutete er wieder auf eine andere Stelle. "auf dem Balkon auch, um Luft zu schnappen. Haben Sie den Ausblick dort gesehen? Wirklich schön", sagte er und lächelte den Inspektor an. "Und ich nehme Ihre Arbeit sehr ernst, Herr Inspektor und ich bewundere Sie wirklich dafür, dass Sie für unsere Sicherheit sorgen, aber ich empfinde einfach kein Mitgefühl für den Marquis. Er wird den Diebstahl sicherlich überwinden." Greg notierte sich Thorins Aufenthaltsorte. "Nun, die Polizei hat keine Wahl. Wenn ein Verbrechen geschieht, es angezeigt wird, müssen wir ermitteln. Aber sie haben doch eine Wahl, wenn sie den Marquis nicht mögen, warum folgen sie dann seiner Einladung? Geschäftskontakte kann man auch in den Clubs oder anderen Festivitäten knüpfen." Thorin seufzte leidgeprüft. "Es gehört zum guten Ton", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich eingeladen werde, wäre es unhöflich, abzulehnen. Manche Leute sind da sehr nachtragend." Er sah auf, als es an der Tür klopfte und Bilbo kurz seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. "Thorin, ich habe-", fing er an, stoppte dann aber, als er den Inspektor sah. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht stören. Ich stelle das Essen auf den Tisch, Thorin..." "Danke, Bilbo. Wir können später reden." Der Inspektor erhob sich. "Ich sehe, dass sie weiteren Besuch haben. Dann halte ich sie nicht länger auf. Ich habe erfahren, was ich wissen wollte." Sorgfältig faltete er den Grundriss wieder zusammen und steckte ihn ein. Ebenso sein Notizbuch. "Danke für ihre Zeit. Sollten noch Fragen entstehen, wird sich Scotland Yard wieder bei ihnen melden." Greg notierte sich in Gedanken, dass er die Gästelisten aller Feste überprüfen sollte, bei denen bisher etwas gestohlen wurde. Thorin lächelte und reichte dem Inspektor die Hand. "Sehr gerne. Ich hoffe, ich konnte weiterhelfen", sagte er und öffnete für Greg die Tür. "Sie können jederzeit wieder vorbei kommen. Sie haben ja noch gar nicht Bilbos Kekse probiert." Bilbo stand gerade etwas beunruhigt in der Küche und stellte das Essen ab, das er mitgebracht hatte. Was wollte der Inspektor hier? Ob es um den Diebstahl gestern Nacht ging? Sicherlich... Greg hob eine Augenbraue und sah Thorin tief in die Augen, bevor er die Hand ergriff und zum Abschied schüttelte. "Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag." Dis war bei der Bearbeitung des Textes ein gutes Stück weitergekommen und trat gerade in die Küche. Dot würde bald einkaufen gehen und die Jungs von der Schule abholen. Vielleicht könnte sie schnell noch im Schreibwarenladen vorbei schauen. Dis öffnete die Küchentur. "Dot, kannst du..." Dann sah sie Bilbo. "Oh Hallo Bilbo, Dot ist offensichtlich schon los. Drück die Daumen, wenn die Jungs diese Woche überstehen, sind sie tatsächlich mal länger als vier Wochen auf einer Schule." Bilbo lachte leise. "Gut, ich drücke die Daumen", sagte er und nahm das Essen, das er mitgebracht hatte, aus seinem Korb. "Das hier ist bei der Arbeit übrig geblieben. Vielleicht möchtet ihr es ja essen", sagte er lächelnd. Bilbo arbeitete als Koch in einem Restaurant. Der Besitzer hatte den armen Mann jahrelang ausgebeutet, aber die Bedingungen hatten sich mittlerweile verbessert, nachdem Erebor nachgeholfen hatte. Thorin nickte leicht. "Danke, Bilbo." Dis nahm ihre Lesebrille ab und sah in den Korb. "Ein wenig Hunger habe ich schon. Dot und Mr. Butler haben - zur Feier des Tages- Pfannkuchen vorbereitet. Aber Fili und Kili essen wie siebenköpfige Raupen. Da werden wir wenig abbekommen." Sie sah ihren Bruder an und von der leicht verwirrt wirkenden Frau, von vor einer halben Stunde, war nichts mehr zu sehen. "Was wollte der Polizist von dir?" Thorin winkte ab. "Ach, es gab gestern einen Einbruch bei der Feier, bei der ich war. Die Polizei muss jetzt natürlich alle Gäste befragen. Reine Routine", sagte er, aber Bilbo war trotzdem etwas besorgt. Thorin trat an den Korb heran und blickte ebenfalls hinein. "Wenn Fíli und Kíli da sind, werden wir sicherlich noch etwas zu Essen brauchen. Danke", sagte er und Bilbo wusste, dass dies der Moment war, in dem er Thorin unauffällig die Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte. Schnell war die Übergabe durchgeführt und Thorin steckte den kleinen Zettel in seine Hosentasche. "Möchtest du zum Essen bleiben? Fíli und Kíli würden sich sicherlich auch freuen." Dis sah die beiden an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also Übergaben müsst ihr wirklich noch üben. Das bekommen Fili und Kili schon geschickter hin. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht das leckere Stück Kruste ist, das da unter der Hand weggegangen ist." __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__